


Море волнуется

by PlainTiger



Series: Вернувшиеся из Тени [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Background Slash, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Apocalypse, Songfic, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: «Всё только к лучшему».
Relationships: Dominic Calvert-Lewin & Tom Davies
Series: Вернувшиеся из Тени [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Море волнуется

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней polnalyubvi - Девочка и Море.

Солнце игриво выглядывало из облаков, оставляя свой блеск на поверхности воды и согревая железные спины вечных обитателей пляжа Кросби. Манило и дразнило, зная, как сильно по нему соскучились в Ливерпуле.

— Красиво здесь! — сказал Дом, окинув взглядом растянувшееся на многие мили вдоль моря песчаное побережье. Том усмехнулся краем губ и, поправив наконец-то полезные солнечные очки, ответил:

— Люблю это место. Когда жизнь кажется невыносимой, я приезжаю сюда и смотрю на море вместе с ними, — он похлопал рядом стоящую статую по плечу, и та отозвалась глухим металлическим звоном. — Давно хотел позвать тебя с собой, я знал, что ты оценишь.

Лёгкий бриз ласкал лицо и щекотал ноздри свежим морским воздухом. Между собой то и дело перекрикивались чайки, наверняка споря о чём-то безумно важном. Волны едва касались поросших ракушками ног статуй, чтобы затем забрать с собой немного влажного песка.

_«Всё только к лучшему»_ , — прозвучало в голове Дома. Мысль была явно не его, но он уже привык к таким странностям, как и все остальные. Тем более, что к настроению она подходила как нельзя кстати.

— Эй, а можешь меня сфоткать? Мне кажется, сейчас самое время для фото, — сказал Том и, отбежав на несколько футов к морю, раскинул руки так, словно пытался объять всё побережье. Короткие штаны, полосатая рубашка, золотистые волосы, которые на вечернем солнце блестели ещё ярче, — всё развевалось на ветру, только добавляя к драматичности картины. Дом открыл Инстаграм и замер, стараясь поймать нужный момент. Один миг, красивый фильтр, упоминание, готово!

— Дай посмотреть! — Том вернулся к нему и стал внимательно рассматривать историю, прежде чем воскликнуть: — Круто-круто-круто! У тебя отлично получилось!

— Посмотрим, что там у других, — ответил Дом и перелистнул на следующую историю. Концерт, кругом темно, но музыка хорошая, дальше. О, кто-то тоже фоткает солнце, не мы одни такие, дальше. Алан управляет водой и переливает коктейль из стакана себе в рот через воздух, прикольно, дальше...

— Пойду ещё постою там, не теряй меня, — сказал Том, и Дом кивнул, не отрываясь от экрана. Джейми постит с Болд Стрит, пьёт кофе, красиво, дальше. Ричи наконец-то обратил своего парня в вампира, ура, дальше. О, прямой эфир от Макса из Монако, давай! Вот он бежит, все кричат, паникуют...

Что, блядь?

«Что за хуйня у вас происходит?» — Дом набирает практически мгновенно, не задумываясь. Макс не отвечает, а просто бежит, камера показывает ноги таких же бегущих, а позади раздаётся жуткий, утробный рёв. На секунду оборачивается, и в объектив попадает _оно_. Гигантская, склизкая масса щупалец, одним их взмахом сносящая дома в труху, подкидывая людей в воздух и прямиком в усеянную рядами острейших зубов пасть. Огромная, мерзкая _улитка_.

— Если кто есть живой, бегите от воды, бегите, блядь, как можно быстр... — кричал Макс, пока прямой эфир не оборвался.

— То-о-ом, — протянул Дом, пытаясь совладать с дрожью в пальцах, на губах и вообще по всему телу. Ответа он не услышал. — Том!

Дом перевёл взгляд на берег, но там остались лишь омываемые прибоем безмолвные статуи. Он рванул прямиком к морю, и стоило ему добежать до мокрого песка, как под ногой что-то хрустнуло. Боли не было, лишь ощущение чего-то жёсткого. Дом отошёл в сторону и, вглядевшись в чёрные осколки, распознал в них солнечные очки.

— Том... — Собравшись с силами, он скинул с себя одежду, набрал воздух в лёгкие и нырнул в пучину холодных мерсисайдских вод. Песок, мусор, мусор, песок. Ничего больше. Нет, стоп, вон там, в глубине, что-то тёмное. Подплывая, Дом различил в ней руки, торс, голову, волосы, Господи, Том, неужели ты...

...Просто заросшая водорослями статуя? Нет, нет-нет-нет, где же он тогда?

Вода сама вытолкнула Дома на поверхность. Ещё немного, и он, забыв про воздух, захлебнулся бы на дне, но он нырял снова и снова, разглядывая в её толще хоть что-нибудь похожее на Тома. Бесполезно. Холод сковывал мышцы так, что каждый гребок давался с болью, глаза горели от соли, а сил оставалось всё меньше. Надо было возвращаться на сушу, но ведь нельзя, нельзя бросать друга в беде.

Как только Дом собрался нырнуть ещё раз, его подкинула мощная волна и, хлестнув по лицу смесью морской воды и песка, отбросила на берег. Горло разрывал адский кашель, глаза даже не открывались, губы дрожали, а на душе были лишь горькая обида и дикий страх за жизнь. Свою, Тома, семьи, друзей...

— Прости меня, — прошептал он, прежде чем получить оплеуху. Вторую, третью.

— Дом, блядь, очнись, прошу! — раздался голос Тома, срываясь на крик. Сквозь силу Дом приоткрыл глаза.

— Т-Том? Т-ты жив?

— Если бы ты сейчас не очнулся, не факт, что был бы, — вздохнул он и тут же сгрёб Дома в объятия. — Пиздец, я думал, ты утонул насмерть.

— П-подожди, я думал, что утонул _ты_! — Дом с трудом поднялся, держась за руку Тома.

— Я пошёл промочить ноги, а ты вдруг взял и ринулся в воду, ни с того ни с сего. Зовёшь меня, я тебе кричу, а ты не слышишь.

— Тебя нигде не было! Вообще нигде, ничего не видел и не слышал, — по коже Дома пробежали мурашки, и только сейчас он заметил, что стоял на осеннем ветру почти голый. — А где...

— Держи, — Том тут же протянул ему одежду. — Видимо, опять какая-то магическая аномалия. А что случилось-то, что ты решил меня позвать?

Дом на секунду замер с протянутыми к вещам руками и вместо этого одним махом взял смартфон, открыл Инстаграм и, скользнув пальцем по кружкам историй, включил запись прямого эфира Макса и начал её проматывать.

— Мы... — улыбается на камеру Макс.

— Красив... — блестят огни Монте-Карло.

— Мон... — гремит асфальт и гудит что-то сзади.

— Бля... — бегут люди, не оглядываясь и крича о помощи. Вот тот самый момент, и вот то самое существо. Том вздрогнул.

— Это ещё не всё, — сказал Дом и промотал ещё на несколько секунд.

— Бегите от воды, бегите, блядь, как можно быстр... — снова закричал Макс, и снова оборвался прямой эфир.

Они долго молчали, пытаясь понять, как быть дальше. Нужно было бежать, но куда? Ливерпуль стоит на воде, если что и произойдёт, его накроет первым. Разве что брать машину и ехать в сторону Лестера.

Визг смартфонов выбил их из транса. Национальная тревога. Нужно было бежать сейчас.

Миру грозила настоящая опасность.


End file.
